Something just like this
by Meluzyna
Summary: Brotherly feels! All you should know: Written after seeing photos with hobo Odin and trailers ;-) Hela is not Odin's family here. My translation of Polish story titled Właśnie czegoś takiego by Ellena (oEllenao on ao3). I'm not a native speaker so feel free to correct me :-) I would be very grateful for that as well as for each kind of feedback.


The God of Thunder has never felt happier: day after day, he was with Jane, he lived with Jane, every day - of course with Jane - he enjoyed coffee called by him the earthly nectar of gods... Basically, everything he did, he did it with Jane or had head full of Jane - even during going out to the town with other Avengers, during biting into nuggets, slurping cola, taking a long, hard look at an oilcloth. Always and everywhere: Jane.  
The day in its beginning didn't differ from the previous ones. Exchange of smiles. Coffee. Breakfast. Coffee. Mail review. Coffee. And finally: a couch plus TV - because a good Avenger is such one Avenger who knows what (or who) happens in the city. Thankfully, today's news has been positive: it's sunny all over the state, the biometeorological conditions - favourable, no one put a bomb anywhere, no creature came from space, there's no Hulk-like... Nothing. Just nothing to do but smiling at the TV.  
„Oh! Stark!" - Thor was twice happy when he saw a familiar face.  
Tony Stark was giving an interview in Central Park and talking about the latest developments of Stark Industries. The interview took place in the margins of an entertainment and education event dedicated to the youngest inhabitants of the city - of which Stark was the originator and main planner. „The kids should know the technology, you know: fresh minds absorbing like sponges, the future in young hands et cetera" - he was saying. - „But the most important goal of this event is just like every other party's - a fun. I would like every kid to have fun, to forget about problems during looking at my invensions. And if at the same time some kid thinks: __hey, I want that too! I can do that too!__ or: __hey, that's my chance for a better life__ , it will be great, as a father of this party I will swell with pride - so go ahead, children and don't worry: at least, daddy will let his armour out".  
„Nice gesture, don't you think?" - asked Jane.  
Thor was strangely quiet.  
„Don't you think?".  
And he was staring at the TV much more intensively than at miss Foster.  
„Thor?".  
 _ _No! That's impossible! May his own lightnings strike him!__  
„Hello! Earth to Thor!".  
 _ _HOW is it possible?!__  
„Thor!".  
Jane's shout had a sobering effect but Thor still couldn't find his voice and just pointed his finger at the TV.  
„What? Stark's suit?" - she looked at Thor. - „Do you like it? If you want, we can go shopping".  
„Behind Stark, Jane" - he mumbled.  
Grass. Bushes. Water. Buildings in the distance. People. Thor walked up to the TV and tapped particular place with his finger. Quite a large bunch of people differing from the others: dirty, dressed in rags, chanting very noisy.  
„The homeless" - she shrugged her shoulders. - „A permanent element of the Earth's landscape".  
„No. Jane...".  
„Ah! You mean these slogans which they're holding, yes? __The end is coming towards us__ , __Apocalypse__ , __Beware of the Lord's wrath__ , __Tremble before the wrath of space__... Don't worry about it, they're just the nuts".  
„You are speaking like Darcy again".  
„I'm sorry: people out of their minds. Better?".  
No answer again! Nothing, just this TV! Why is he so hung up on these homeless? Jane sighed and walked up to Thor. She wanted to inform him that just a moment longer and she would turn off this contraption but when she glanced at the screen, they were showing the homeless in close-up. One of them caught Foster's attention. This stature. Though a bit hunched now. This beard - messed up as if it was struck by lightning, looking like under dreadlocks' attack, for sure lice-infested but still very... as if... And these eyes. Or rather eye. One. With a sign of madness or nirvana. Of overdose? And Jane's God and Thor's co-gods know what else. Jane didn't believe that she saw what she saw.  
„O. My. God. Thor! Isn't that your... What is he doing here? What happened to him? How can that be... Thor?".  
Thor wasn't listening. Thor was looking at the TV - this time as if he wanted to smash it. To grab, shake, throw, grab, beat - with fist, with hammer, with anything. And later…  
„I will kill him!" - he roared. - „I will kill!".

* * *

The God of Thunder has never felt more deceived and angry.  
„What a bad reptile!" - he was snapping under his breath while crossing the palace corridors. - „What a rotten, bad, dastardly reptile!". Finally, he reached the door and entered the throne room with all his might.  
„Thor...".  
Odin's reaction only confirmed Thor's suspicions. __What has surprised you so much, father?__ \- thought the Thunderer before the king could recover his wits. The ruler of Asgard quickly started to resemble himself. Calm, focused, now he was looking at his son with gentle interest and a bit of father's warmth.  
„I am glad to see you, my son" - he smiled. - „What brings you to me?".  
 _ _What brings you? What brings you?!__ Thor will quickly show him what brings him here!  
„Loki..." - that growl heralded a storm.  
Meanwhile, the ruler swiftly prepared an umbrella:  
„Your brother, yes... I also miss him. Just much as you I still mourn him...".  
„Loooki!".  
All the walls started to shake.

* * *

The God of Thunder has never felt more dishonest to himself. It was not Jane. Jane was not the one with whom Thor was the happiest. Happy, even very, enamored - yeah. But Thor is the happiest when his brother dies and then it always turns out that he's alive. Losing and retrieving, despair making him realize and then sudden joy mixed with anger and surprise (must he always fall for that!) but still joy. Banner and Stark probably noticed it one day because always while he was standing next to Loki, they were murmuring about some... Karate? Catarrh, cahart... Catharsis! Yes, catharsis, that's the word which they used and which Thor is supposed to experience. Catharsis - what a pretty word, noble, almost like asgardian one.  
Even Black Widow murmured once, while expressing her condolences, that it was a bit of pity - cause, actually, Odinovitch brothers made quite adorable picture. They were pure cuteness. And kind of fun, entertainment, sometimes a headache - but this Natasha added in thoughts. Now Thor was looking at his brother. __O sweet catharsis!__ But no, no, must not be forgotten. Cause how could he (how many times?) leave his own brother in grief and mourning - and that time was the worst of all because Loki finally "died" like a hero, finally was his old self, Loki, his younger, beloved… __Enough!__.  
„Why? Why!".  
Loki sighed very heavily and then murmured something about those who are all brawn and no brain.  
„Truly, brother. Were you born yesterday? Banner and Stark were tinkering with your brain? Or maybe that other one, Hulk... Or no, I don't want to hear another word about him".  
Thor also winced at that memory. Loki is who he is but it's his brother. If Hulk... _ _I would kill__ \- Thor thought with sadness. Besides, it is Thor's right to put a beating on his brother! Pedagogical, of course.  
„How? I'm asking: how did you do that?".  
 _ _How could he do that at all! To send Odin to Earth, to deprive him of power, to make him lose his mind. How?!__  
„Well... Let's guess what Loki could use...".  
 _ _Yes, of course.__  
„You couldn't! You are a master of magic but even you... even your magic isn't such powerful!".  
 _ _Shining eyes, flowing hair...__ \- Loki was singing in his mind in adoration for his brother's beauty.  
„It isn't, right? Loki. Loki?".  
Silence. An awful, far too long silence. Unbearable and stupid like Loki's smirk. The thunderbolts had to be hurled.  
„How. Did. You. Do. That! And how to fix it now?".  
Suddenly, Loki's face darkened.  
„I'm wondering about that myself".  
„What are you saying?".  
„Well, that was supposed to be a tiny harmless prank. A kind of one in the eye for "daddy". You understand. Ah no, pardon, you don't understand it".  
Thor rolled his eyes.  
„And what next?".  
„What next, what next! You don't know Odin?".

„I raged out. And it seems... It was a while... Sort of my own magic was faster than me".  
„You can't control your own spells?".  
„I think so".  
„But that can be solved, right?".  
„I think so".  
„Loki!".  
Thor wanted to reach for the hammer. He only wasn't sure whether to hit his brother with it or to bang his own head up against it. __Won't that Loki ever grow up?__  
 _ _Won't that Thor ever grow up?__ \- thought Loki at the same time. In his eyes Thor looked like a screaming child who is stamping its foot (well, big foot). Now, right away, now. Oh damn, speak, speak, speak. Speak or I will punch you. Though Loki knew well that it's just Thor's manner of talking, he knew that Thor would never hurt him. How it used to be when Loki wasn't yet a Giant? Um... „Sometimes I just want to punch you because of your bad jokes. But never doubt that I love you". Yees. And then Loki returned the feelings: „Sometimes I'm envious but never doubt that I love you". And well, if Thor lose his temper, he will fight with Loki with a heavy heart, he will never kill him. It's a pity that they can't just talk about it. Just like in the old days.  
„I suppose that mother taught me right things, just in case. Or maybe coming home would do him good?" - _ _I don't believe that I'm saying this!__ \- „You only need to find him".  
„He was in Central Park, later I looked for him with Jane but he vanished into thin air. Heimdall! I will tell him to...".  
Thor is not a thinking being - at that moment Loki was certain about this.  
„And what will we do? You will say: __Listen, Heimdall, here's the thing but first a little surprise__ and then I will jump out of my illusion and do _ _ta-da__?! Besides, it's rather too late for Heimdall's help. I couldn't ask him for it - you understand, no, you don't understand. And now Odin, as you were telling, is in such shape that... Do you think Heimdall could localize him by the smell?".  
„Loki!".  
„Heimdall can't know anything about it". - Loki turned himself into Odin again. - „Is it understood?".  
„Heimdall has already know".  
Both brothers jumped, surprised. Meanwhile, Heimdall was standing still as always.  
„You knew?" - Loki didn't know what was better: to "cry" that someone saw his plan or to be happy that this person apparently accepted him in his role of the king.  
„You knew?" - repeated Thor.  
„You believed Loki?" - asked Heimdall. Was it just Loki or Heimdall was now mocking his brother?  
„But... Lo..." - murmured Thor.  
„...ki. Ok. I lied, a little bit. I'm sorry. I had to. That's a longer story. I will tell you one day".  
„If I may" - the Guard interrupted them. - „It's irrelevant now. We have other catastrophes than Loki...".  
„Thanks!" - Loki grinned.  
„What catastrophes?" - Thor was shocked. __Hey, he watched the news!__  
 _ _And he didn't report to me?__ \- Loki was outraged. __Damn, he was a king!__ Heimdall started to talk. He didn't warn the ruler because he saw nothing worrying for a long time. However, a few days ago he had a vision of the fall of Asgard and this day it began to come true. A moment ago it was discovered that Hela had escaped from prison. Someone helped her. The spies in Asgard? The power of Thanos? Loki kicked himself. Goddess Hela. Evil. Ragnarök („No, Thor, the homeless from Earth know nothing, their Apocalypse is not ours" - said Heimdall). All was summarised in these three words. Loki summarised it just in one.

„Odin must be found and brought back here before it's too late" - Heimdall instructed them. - „All the time I sense him around Manhattan".  
Loki couldn't control his laughter.  
„Ahem... Comedy. Hidden in your statement".  
Heimdall and Thor exchanged looks. As usual, they seemed to understand each other without words and Loki, as usual, felt a twinge of jealousy. And of sadness, because, well, it's sad when such... when "just a Heimdall" gets along with Loki's brother better than Loki himself. Not that Loki misses old days. No...  
„We're moving right now!" - Thor has already decided.  
„Good luck. To you and Sif or whoever you are taking with you".  
How many times has Thor sighed to the ghosts in Valhalla? __For what! For what?__  
„We are going. Me and you".  
Again that smile of Loki.  
„It's your father".  
„As much as yours. How many times do I have to say it?".  
„From a biological point of view...".  
It was just too much.  
„I don't care about your biological point of view! Take what you need and let's go! Come on, move!".  
 _ _To stay, after all of this, with Sif and Merry Men or to go with Thor? To stay or to go? To stay or to go?__  
„How about instead: Loki, brother, I adore our trips, so please... No? Oh, all right. I'm moving. Bye, Heimdall!".

* * *

New York - Loki couldn't stand that city as much as Thor loved it. Though... No. One memory was quite good - Stark's Tower and Thor's gaze saying: Come with me, brother. Yes, that was good. Honestly, Loki didn't believe much, even after his so heroic death, that they both would still go hand in hand, on common purpose; a little brother, a big brother and an adventure. He looked at Thor. His sweet brother looked quite good with tied hair, much more mature. And his jaw... like less square now. Loki preferred to stay silent on the issue of midgardian clothes (even in his thoughts). Eh, no. Just no. This faded jacket - is it too short or is that black sweatshirt too long? And that green underneath, with violet... Loki knew how to wear these colours with grace. Especially green. Thor not. Why did Thor dress this way? How do people say? Layer by layer... Like an onion? Why did he dress this way? What if someone will take Thor for a homeless man? What if homeless Midgardians will take Thor for their mate and kidnap him while Loki, for example, will be calling (from a phone box) about Odin all hospitals, mortuar..., hospitals.  
They will kidnap Thor and Loki will have much more work to do. He already has to think for them both! He looked at his suit. Not too bad. Incognito, because of him they are incognito here. Beloved sweet Thor was afraid that people haven't forgotten yet the helmet and green of Loki. Beloved sweet Thor thought that in armour you look completely different - like with no face in some way; that then people wouldn't recognize neither Loki, nor Thor, nor any other Superman. Besides, it's better not let people know that they are they, that they both are looking for Odin, that they are threatened by Hela and her Ragnarök - right, people would have panicked. Wonder, whether Thor will ask the Avengers for help or maybe he will be keeping Loki away also from them. Not that Loki misses people who steal his Thor.  
„Maybe here?".  
Thor's voice roused him from his meditation.  
„What?".  
„Portraits. How about hanging them here?".  
„Sure".  
 _ _Loki is a genius__ \- thought Thor, looking at the identikit picture of their father. Thor was telling how Odin looked on the TV close-ups and Loki just drew him! The homeless Odin just like real! Thanks to Loki's magic skills they had so many portraits that they could cover whole city („and even the world" - yeah, Thor was very proud of Loki).  
„Good, we can check off that district. Let's go".  
„Loki?".  
„Yes?".  
„Thank you that you are here with me".  
„It is also your father, Loki - that's how it went? No problem".  
„No. Just thank you that you didn't die".  
 _ _Just shut your mouth, please.__

„He's not here!" - One day Loki will go deaf because of Thor's roar, that's for certain.  
„I told you, dummy, I told you that there's nothing to look for here!".  
His dearest dummy looked like a walking disaster, like a homeless walking disaster: he was spinning around, and looking around, and raising his eyes to Asgard... Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and stared at Loki with helpless look just as if Loki was his shining beacon.  
„Where can he be?".  
Loki sighed.  
„I don't know but unlike you I have at least made a list of potencial places".  
„Because you are better at planning! So where to now?".  
„Direction: Harlem".  
„We have to hurry. We have to find father before Ragnarök comes".  
„Oh, seriously?".  
„Forgive me, I know that you are also worried".  
„But you know, Thor, there's no need to get hopes up that... You know, Odin as a guarantee of victory and so on".  
„You just have to do this,right? You have to!".

They didn't find their father in Harlem. Not in SoHo either. He wasn't neither in Greenwich Village nor in Bowery.  
„Maybe Odin is the King of Broadway now?".  
„Loki...".  
„Or he has control over entire Hell's Kitchen. The gangsters have no chance!".  
„Loki!".  
Not only the gaze of the elder brother could kill.  
„I made a list of places, I read the literature for tourists, what do I hear in gratitude? Loki, Loki, Loki. Or maybe this is just your way of gratitude? Thanks, brother! But don't say anything, you really don't need to".

„Do you know this man? Do you know this man? Do you know this man?".  
„Thor!".  
„What?!".  
Loki really didn't have the strenght for all of this anymore. So now he, Loki, is the one who should teach Thor about being nice to people? Indeed, the end of the world is near.  
„More politely".  
„Right, it's because of emotions".  
„Do it".  
The smile which Thor gave him was truly made of sunlight.  
„Wanderer! Whether thou know this gentleman? Whether thy eyes...".  
If Loki hadn't known that he's adopted, he would certainly have wonder about it now.  
„Give me this". - He snatched portrait of their father from Thor's hand. - „And learn".  
„Hey, but...".  
But Loki no longer heard, too busy asking questions to passers-by.  
„Excuse me, lady. Have you seen in this area...".

* * *

They walked across almost whole Manhattan, at least that's what Loki thought. He had had enough, Thor rather not. Just a moment longer and Loki will start to regret all his mischieves done to whole Universe. Actually, it would be bad to die soon and on top of that – at the hands of psychopath similar to him. No, he was not like Hela, he couldn't be, mother would certainly say that he's not. Anyway, now he will be a hero, he (rather) wants to be a hero, still, like Thor, like Odin. More like Thor. Hela frightens him, Hela makes him realize what he has already done and what else he could have done if not for Thor, if not... It would be bad to die soon, so permanently, to never come back again, to never see stupid and surprised Thor's look, to never see the eyes full of thunderbolts; these thunderbolts meant love - Loki knew it well. __Bad. Just bad.__  
They were walking and walking, saying nothing at all to each other. Tiredness was a miracle cure for the tendency to quarrel. No, it's Thor who always quarreled, Loki only pretended, provoked, stalled for time, he wanted Thor to talk with him, he wanted Thor to show that Loki was wrong, to keep an eye on Loki, to be near. But, even the silence is not bad when Thor walks with him.  
Suddenly, something smelled. It smelled so much that Loki got dizzy. He stopped, searching for a source of aroma. Some eatery.  
„Shoarma" - he read.  
Thor only nodded his head when he remembered his excursions with the Avengers.  
„Next stop: food?" - Loki seemed to be joking.  
„No!".  
„But I just...".  
They went further. Thor was looking around with his endless hope that now, in a moment, immediately he would find their father. He couldn't give up, neither could Loki. Thor looked at his brother. Loki was pale. As usual. __Loki was always pale__ \- Thor was repeating in mind. But on Earth Loki seemed to be even more pale than usual. No, it's just Thor, just his strange feelings, for sure. Loki is pale as usual. Thor looked at brother once again, and again. May the thunderstorm takes this... this... Loki! He is really very pale! And generally, he is so... haggard, tired, sad(?). __Ill?__ Thor's heart trembled. No, that's not possible. But Loki must be hungry indeed. After all, even Loki has to eat. It's getting dark; they won't find Odin, not today. Shoarma... Should he go out for shoarma with Loki just like with Avengers - friends? Fool! Loki is his brother and, still, his friend whether Loki wants it or not. By Mjölnir - Loki is the most important! Thor turned around with lightning speed. Loki, after a moment of hesitation, went after him.  
They stopped in front of the restaurant. Thor opened the door. Loki couldn't believe.  
„Oh, come on!".  
„Father is sitting here? It's a wonder they let him inside in this raiment!" - Loki was looking around, he was glancing at the customers, he was pretending not to breathe in aromas; meanwhile, Thor walked up to an empty table.  
„Thor?".  
„Sit down!".  
Thor pressed menu into Loki's hand.  
„Order".  
„Did you just invite me...".  
„Loki, shut up!" - Thor shouted a bit too loudly, the customers immediately began to pay attention to them. - „My little brother".  
„But...".  
„Don't worry, I will pay. For a shelter for us too".  
Thor started to delve into the pockets, finally he pulled out his wallet.  
 _ _Well, well, a hero for money__ \- Loki's gaze seemed to say.  
 _ _Shut up. This is called pocket money. From Fury__ \- Thor's gaze responded.  
 _ _From Fury, you say.__  
 _ _Yes, from Fury. I don't have a job here like Banner, I don't have Stark's fortune here but I have to have something when I am here.__  
 _ _Ah, yes, I forgot that Earth is your second home. Or maybe the first now?__

Shoarma was super delicious. No, shoarma was super delicious when Thor was eating it together with Loki. It's only a pity that Loki was eating in silence. __He likes the food__ \- Thor was happy deep inside. - __He looks healthier now, that's good.__  
Thor ordered a second helping. Loki was still silent. Thor closed his fingers on a cup of cola. __No, it can't be like this anymore.__ Again he has to be the first to shake hands.  
„Loki".  
His brother only honoured him with a glance.  
„We need to talk".  
„We will find him, I guarantee". - It looked like Loki was half smiling, half grimacing. - „First thing in the morning...".  
„About you. About me. About Asgard. I always want to talk with you about it but you never want to listen - and that is a problem".  
This time Loki grimaced for sure.  
„Oh yes, brother. I have no doubt that I am a problem for all of you. Quite big problem. Giantic".  
„You see? You're starting to talk about those Giants again".  
„I. Am. A Giant. Thor". - Loki's gaze became cold. - „I am blue, sweet brother".  
„And Fury is black".  
Loki raised his eyebrow.  
„Brown?".  
And then the second eyebrow followed that first one.  
„I wanted...".  
„Ah. I think I know what you wanted. Fury is black and I'm "only" blue. Thanks for comforting me, brother!".  
„Rather: Fury is black, you can be blue sometimes, Banner can be green but all in all: so what?" - Thor's smile was truly adorable. - „Loki. If you don't fit someone's standards, just don't care and that's it".  
„To not care about Odin? About you? I stopped caring a long time ago. But thanks for your advice!".  
„About me?".  
„Oh dear, you thought that now, when we are wandering together around the city, we are... how it... "besties", yes? Like your Jane and Darcy? Poor Thor...".  
Loki was pretty sure that he would break Thor's little heart this time too. If brother keeps falling for the old tricks all the time, so be it. It's his own fault. To Loki's surprise Thor laughed. Worse, there was mockery in his eyes.  
„Attack is the best form of defence, huh?". - Silence. - „Or maybe that's your own thoughts which you've just confessed, Loki?".  
 _ _Since when has Thor become such…__  
„You know that".  
Again these flashes of lightning in the blue eyes.  
„But what?". - The rays in the not-so-much-blue eyes are striking back.  
„I won't tell, Loki. You know that it's too sentimental. You won't stand it".  
This time it was Loki who laughed.

Loki. Loki and a laughter. A sincere, joyful laughter which the Universe hasn't heard for a long time.  
„Catharsis" - said Thor on the spur of the moment.  
Loki stopped eating shoarma and reached out for a stemmed glass of cola (elegance - that's what will always distinguish him from Thor). He raised the stemmed glass, making a toast:  
„Catharsis, brother".


End file.
